Enfin
by Frozen Ryuko
Summary: Lorsque Shindou décide de faire confiance à Ibuki, celui-ci comprend ses erreurs et se retrouve sûr de ses sentiments. Que s'est-il vraiment passé lors de la mi-temps contre les Storm Wolf ? :: SPOIL EPISODE 17 D'INAZUMA ELEVEN GO GALAXY ::


**Bien le bonjour à tous !  
**

**Je reviens (vous embêter) aujourd'hui avec un petit OS sur du MuneTaku (Même si je déteste Shindou... que personne ne me tue !)J'ai eu cette idée en regardant l'épisode 17 (ou 16...) enfin, si vous ne les avez pas vus, NE LISEZ PAS, UNE PARTIE DE LA SUITE FAIT PARTIE DE CET OS  
**

**Donc, ce n'est pas mon pairing préféré mais j'ai suivi mon idée (vénère moi SuzuFuu è_é)**

**Ah oui, pour ceux qui attendent la suite de "plus rien ne tourne en rond", je vous donne rendez-vous sur mon profil, tout y est indiqué !**

**Aussi, ce texte est à la première personne. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit comme ça donc je ne suis plus sûre des temps à employer. Je me suis relue mais bon. Prévenez-moi si c'est incompréhensible !**

**Disclaimer: ...Snif...c'est pas assez clair?**

**Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Enfin…

Ce que je souhaitais entendre de tout mon être. Peut-être sans le savoir, tu viens de réaliser un de mes souhaits qui m'était cher depuis que j'ai été accepté entant que gardien dans Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Savais-tu à quel point ton comportement me frustrait ? Comprenais-tu à quel point j'avais mal quand je te voyais immobile devant moi ? Pouvais-tu imaginer quelle douleur me serrait le cœur ? Une blessure prenant ses sources d'une émotion qui m'était inconnu. J'ai toujours cru à la jalousie, que tu pensais que je me trouvais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Cependant, au fur et à mesure du temps, j'ai dut me rendre à l'évidence. Deux sentiments proches ne sont pas identiques, même si on essai de se convaincre du contraire. Sans le cacher, j'ai eu du mal à l'admettre. Si je n'avais pas été le concerné, j'aurais certainement ri.

Tu te dirigeais vers le milieu de terrain afin de reprendre ta position initiale. Es-tu serein ? Penses-tu sincèrement que je réussirai à protéger ces cages ? Depuis le début, je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même, tu m'avais arraché de mon poste. Violement, sans le moindre remord. Et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je me rends enfin compte que ton but était de me venir en aide. Et moi, comme un abruti, j'avais fait de toi mon ennemi. Je l'avais essayé tout du moins. Mon cœur n'a jamais été du même avis que moi. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'au fond de moi, je ne pourrai certainement te traiter comme tel. Mon esprit et mon corps ne sont pas en harmonie et ne le seront sans doute jamais. Mais que puis-je y faire ? Il m'est impossible de combattre contre un en étant l'autre. Et les places ne se décident pas de s'échanger entre elles.

Tu m'avais fait un sourire avant de déclarer que je n'avais plus besoin de toi. Mais tu te trompes. J'ai encore besoin de toi, mais d'une manière autre que celle que tu as toujours utilisée envers moi. Mais ça, tu ne le ressens pas en retour, n'est ce pas ? Je ne suis pas doué pour montrer ce qu'il se cache en moi, mais j'ai fait tout mon possible. Ce qui, à mon plus grand désespoir, n'a pas fonctionné. Je n'étais pas surpris mais j'aurais bien voulu une petite surprise. J'ai toujours été de nature lunatique, j'ai vraiment du mal à accepter ces pulsions. Mes pulsions. Je me demande encore comment j'arrive à me retenir. Quand comprendras-tu que je me fiche de tes talents ? Je ne veux pas de ta technique, je veux ta conscience.

Je te veux **toi** et personne d'autre.

Quand j'ai réalisé que ton regard plein de mépris avait disparu, je me suis, certes, senti soulagé mais anxieux. Après ça, m'accorderas-tu moins d'intérêt ? Il est hors de question que tu passes moins de temps avec moi juste parce que j'ai atteint le résultat que tu t'étais fixé. Je dois te le faire comprendre. Et ce, avant la fin du match. Sinon ce sera trop tard, je le sais, je le sens.

« Shindou ! Criais-je, afin d'attirer ton attention avant, certainement, le dernier coup d'envoi de la première période.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je… donne toute ta force ! Je me charge des cages.

- J'y comptais bien, me souris-tu avant de te retourner. »

Non ! Je n'arrive même plus à contrôler mes paroles ! C'était peut-être nécessaire que je le lui assure mais ce n'était pas ça que je voulais lui dire. Voila Ibuki, tu as tout gagné. Quel idiot je peux faire moi… Il faut que j'apprenne au moins à surveiller ce qui sort de ma bouche. Que j'arrête de raconter n'importe quoi à tout bout de champ. Que j'arrête de refouler mes sentiments. Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre… je voudrais tout recommencer. Ne jamais ressentir cette douleur. Ne pas le connaître. Continuer le basket seul s'il le faut.

Finalement, contrairement à ce que je pensais, la première période prit fin bien plus vite que je me l'étais imaginé. Malgré que le score semblait en faveur des Storm Wolf, le capitaine continuait de nous motiver. Je me dirigeai vers les bancs, cherchant ma bouteille du regard. Ne la trouvant pas, je me dirigea vers Aoi.

« Dit-moi Aoi, tu sais où est ma gourde ? Demandais-je

- Avec les autres… non ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vue.

- Ah si, je me rappelle, elle est dans le vestiaire ! J'ai oublié de la ramener. J'avais voulu aller la chercher après mais j'étais trop concentrée sur le match. Désolée, je vais te la chercher de suite ! S'affola t-elle, commençant à se diriger vers le couloir souterrain.

- Ne te donne pas cette peine, je vais y aller, la rassurai-je, en lui retenant le poignet. »

L'un voulait me faire mourir par un trouble émotionnel trop fort pour que je le supporte, l'autre de déshydratation. Décidément, cette journée, je ne la sentais pas du tout. Cette danse infernale dans laquelle je me suis impliqué de mon plein gré me plait de moins en moins. Je m'orientai vers les vestiaires, désirant l'eau que je bénirai certainement une fois que je l'aurai avalée. Je claquai la porte derrière moi sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Mes jambes me conduisaient vers le banc sous lequel mes affaires étaient installées. Je m'y affalai avant de boire à grande gorgées, tout en retirant mon bandeau noir trempé. Si son utilisation était surtout basée sur le fait d'empêcher mes mèches rebelles de retomber sur mon visage, il ne me servait plus à grand-chose en cet instant. Mes cheveux imbibés de sueur, car j'avais bien l'impression qu'ils étaient plus lourds que d'habitude, me collaient le front tandis que versais le fond de ma bouteille sur eux.

C'était comme si le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Mes paupières fermées, je profitais comme je le pouvais de ce moment de tranquillité. L'eau coulait de mes cheveux blancs jusqu'à mon visage pour finir leur course sur mon torse, passant à travers mon col. Remarque, ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Leur passage laissait une traînée fraiche dont j'avais besoin. Je m'étirai avant de me tourner vers la porte sur laquelle un brun était adossé, apparemment surpris. En clair, je me retrouvais dans la même salle que le dernier homme sur Terre que je voulais voir. Et qu'avais t-il pour me regarder d'une telle façon ?

« Eh Shindou, tu vas gober des mouches si tu restes comme ça, plaisantai-je en apercevant ses lèvres entrouvertes. »

Il referma sa bouche à ma remarque, vraisemblablement gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Qu'il arrête de me fixer avec ces petites mimiques mignonnes ou je vais finir par craquer ! Je détournais mon regard, pour ne pas avoir à affronter un contact visuel qui pourra me coûter cher par la suite.

« Je… je peux savoir ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Interrogeais-je, évitant toujours autant ses yeux.

- Je suis venu te dire que la seconde période va bientôt débuter… m'expliqua t-il, complètement mal à l'aise pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- Rien d'autre ? Ajoutai-je, inconsciemment. Enfin… non ! Laisse tomber ce que je viens de te dire. »

Je marchais d'un pas lourd vers l'accès sur lequel reposait mon coéquipier. Celui-ci se décolla de la planche en bois. Je n'aurai pas à lui demander de se pousser, ce serait déjà ça. Alors que j'exerçai un légère pression sur la poignée, Shindou sortit une phrase qui me laissa figé sur place.

« Je te trouvais juste mignon avec l'air innocent que tu affichais quand je suis rentré. »

Alors là… il tenait tant que ça à me rendre dingue ? Même si je faisais bien une tête de plus que lui, j'apercevais les quelques rougeurs sur ses joues. Je craquai lorsqu'il m'observa de ses yeux humides.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois faire en me contemplant comme ça Shindou ? M'exclamai-je malgré moi, cherchant une réponse définitive à tous mes questionnements.

- Je… Je… Très sincèrement, je n'en sais rien… J'ai prononcé ça par réflexe…

- Tu en es vraiment certain ?

- Evidemment ! Puisque je te le dis… Fait comme si tu n'avais rien entendu… Me supplia t-il presque en se retournant, prêt à partir. »

Alors ça, jamais ! Je voulais absolument qu'il me réponde. Je le plaquai contre le mur, mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Contrôlant mon envie à ce moment, je l'embrassai chastement sur le front. Il parut embarrassé de part mon geste et sa situation.

« C'est assez clair ? Et encore, là je me retiens… alors… je t'en prie, arrête… de me regarder comme ça… Déclarai-je.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda t-il, confus.

- Si tu n'as pas compris, ce n'est pas grave… mais ne me fixe pas comme ça… Dis-je en me reculant. »

J'allais m'en aller quand il me retint par le bras et me força à se retourner vers lui. Ses prunelles chocolat se plongeaient dans les miennes couleur ambre. N'y tenant plus, je l'attirai contre moi et fondit sur ses lèvres. Tandis qu'il tentait faiblement de me repousser dans un gémissement plaintif, j'en profitai pour approfondir le baiser que j'échangeais avec lui. Et contrairement à ce que je pouvais penser, il commença à y participer, faisant jouer sa langue avec la mienne. Qu'est ce que je faisais ? Je ne connaissais même pas la nature de ses sentiments à mon égard. Je me laissais aller à mes pulsions et au diable tout le reste. Je me séparai de lui, voyant qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

« Et comme ça… c'est plus clair ? Questionna-je, certainement plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre si j'en croyais la chaleur de mon corps qui avait augmenté en quelques secondes.

- On va dire que c'est plus… direct… me répondis-tu.

- Et donc… pourquoi as-tu répondu quand je t'ai embrassé, demandais-je, troublé.

- Certainement parce que… parce que…

- Parce que ? Insistai-je

- Parce que… c'est réciproque ? »

Cette question s'adressait plus à lui qu'à moi. Il tentait certainement, comme moi, à me le prouver d'une quelconque façon.

« Mais… je n'en suis pas sûr… m'expliquas-tu.

- Il y a bien un moyen de savoir… est-ce que tu as… apprécié ?

- Je crois bien… oui… »

Je te serrai contre mon torse de mes bras que j'aurais voulu protecteurs à ce moment. Je ne voulais pour aucune raison lucide, car j'ai dut perdre toute ma lucidité au moment où je t'ai embrassé, te laisser partir. Tu me rendis mon étreinte, ton corps tout tremblant. Si tu savais à quel point tu étais adorable… c'est une beauté meurtrière que tu possèdes là. Oui, un charme qui peut vous détruire de l'intérieur sans qu'on s'en rende compte.

« Alors, dis-le-moi… Takuto…

- Je… J'ai aimé ce moment…

- Mais encore ? Accentuai-je, légèrement moqueur.

- Je t'aime… Munemasa…

- Moi aussi… Je te déposai un baiser simple sur le front. Mais maintenant, il faut qu'on aille battre cette équipe ! Avisai-je, te trainant par le poignet pour rejoindre le terrain.

- Pff… tu as bien le don pour casser les moments magiques toi, soufflas-tu.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me rattraperai juste après leur avoir mis la pâtée de leur vie, affirmai-je. »

Tu me souriais une nouvelle fois. Ton doux visage me semblait enfin parfait. C'était bien ce dernier élément qu'il me manquait pour ne plus avoir mal au cœur. Je m'en suis sorti, grâce à toi…

Enfin…

* * *

_**Une partie faisant fonctionner le cerveau des auteurs sont les encouragements, les avis quelconques. Donc si vous avez apprécié ou non cet OS, je vous invite à me le dire. Cela m'encouragera pour être encore plus rigoureuse lorsque j'écris !**_


End file.
